ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fievel
Fievel is an British-American live-action/CGI adventure comedy-drama film produced by Universal Animation Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Animal Logic, Heyday Films, and Fairview Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is a remake of the 1986 animated film An American Tail which follows the plot about a young mouse Fievel Mousekewitz who got accidentally separated from his family while moving from Russia to America and sets on his quest to find them. It also features old songs from the original while few new songs are added solely to this remake. Summary In Shostka Russia, 1885, There lived a Jewish family of mice called the Mousekewitzes. They are enjoying the holiday of Hanukkah, until the celebration is interrupted by the Cossacks and Their cats attacked the village, resulting in the villagers' homes destroyed. The Mousekewitz Family and a few surviving mice make a decision to head for America, where there are no cats. Which they all decided on, except Fievel, who became depressed, meaning He'll be leaving His home. On the journey, The Mousekewitz Family and the other mice traveled many miles, including a few destinations like Minsk, (where Fievel's father tells the story about the Giant Mouse of Minsk, which is said to eat any cat who dares to eat any mice.) Kaunas, Warsaw, Berlin, Bremen, and finally Hamburg, where they hop a tramp steamer to New York City. After getting on the boat, Fievel's father sees Him depressed, but assures Him that America will be where They can live safely without fear of cats. Later that night, Fievel hears a sound and goes to find out, and on the deck, He sees a silhouette of a cat and hides. while Fievel was hiding, a Thunderstorm ensues, and Fievel calls for help and He falls overboard as the cat looks downward. The next morning, Fievel, inside a bottle, reaches New York City, and meets a french Pigeon named Henri, who encourages Fievel to find His family there, and that this monument called the Statue of Liberty is under construction. On His journey, Fievel encounters a con artist who calls Himself, Warren T. Rat. and after gaining Fievel's trust, Warren heartlessly sells Him to be a worker at a sweatshop. Later that night, after being worked to the bone, Fievel and an Italian Street-smart mouse named Tony Toponi use bed sheets to create a makeshift rope to help the workers escape the sweatshop. While the Other mice escape, Fievel and Tony traverse the city to locate Fievel’s family. the Next morning, Fievel and Tony enter a market street. there, They encounter a gorgeous Irish mouse named Bridget, who fails to rouse the mice to fight the cats. Then, a gang of cats called the Mott Street Maulers attack the mice, which also disproves the fact of the existence of a cat-free country. On their way to a place in uptown New York, where Bridget claims that someone might know where Fievel’s family is. their path however, was blocked by a few cats. Tony sees a box of firecrackers and lights them, distracting the cats long enough for Fievel and the others to sneak past the cats without being seen. The three enter a closed-down bar, which is a safe house for mice, and encounter a politician named Honest John, who knows every mouse who is registered to vote. due to Fievel’s family who didn’t register to vote, Honest John says He doesn’t know, but offers to let Fievel and the others stay. The next morning, the mice hold a rally, led by Gussie Mausheimer, as they decide action against the cats, since Warren T. Rat is paid for protection, but doesn’t provide it. Fievel remembers something, and tells two things to Mausheimer, which intrigues Her. Fievel’s family comes, but arrived late to see Fievel onstage. At night, the mice quietly take over a oddities Museum in Chelsea Pier to construct their weapon. Fievel and Tony who overslept, race to the pier, but on the way, Fievel falls in a manhole, lost in the sewer system, but finds himself in the Maulers’ lair, and finds out that their leader is Warren T. Rat, who is really a cat wearing fake ears and nose. A cat who was half-asleep, spots Fievel and alerts the Maulers. Fievel manages to escape the lair and hides in the dark alleys, but hears Warren T. telling all the Maulers to search the city, to locate and eliminate Fievel. Back at the Museum, Mausheimer reviews the plan regarding the secret weapon, and how they can use it to force the Cats on a boat to Hong Kong. She then, tells the stronger mice to set up barricades as everyone else is to rest up for tomorrow morning. As morning is nearing, Fievel, Knowing He’ll never get past that many cats standing guard in different areas, hides out in a Cheese Factory, until He is spotted by the guard, Tiger, one of the Maulers. But, Tiger, unlike most of the Maulers, is A cat who doesn’t want to eat mice, but eats cooked asparagus, crushed grains, and occasionally blueberries, befriends Fievel. Tiger reveals to Fievel that Warren T is Tiger’s Elder brother, and that He intends to not only blackmail the cats to work for Him, but also extorting the city's mice. with that, Tiger allows Fievel to exit the factory in a different exit, but, Seconds later, a member of the Maulers spots Fievel and alerts the others. Tiger holds off the Maulers as Fievel races to Chelsea Pier. Seconds after reaching the Museum, Fievel warns the mice that the Cats are here, and are attacking the Museum. then Warren T. Himself, wearing His rat disguise, comes forward, ordering the mice to relinquish any money they got, and give up Fievel. But, Tony (who recognized Warren T. as the rat who sold Fievel to the Sweatshop) Smacks Warren with a stone fired from His slingshot, hitting the fake nose and fake ears, revealing Warren T. as a Cat. Warren, knowing His extortion would come to an end, lights a match to burn the museum. fortunately, Fievel rushes to release the secret weapon, which is a mechanical version of the Giant Mouse of Minsk, and is released successfully, but knocks Him out cold. scaring away Warren T to the boat, as the Maulers scatter. Warren T, realizing He’s going to Hong Kong, asks his remaining he cheats if They're willing to continue Their extortion in Hong Kong, of course, the henchmen say "No Way" as They walk away. As the mice celebrate, Tony sees Fievel out cold inside the museum, and goes to retrieve Him, but trails of kerosene get caught on fire, causing the mice to flee, as Fievel, still out cold, floats under the pier, safe from the fire. Later, Fievel wakes up, wandering the Pier in sorrow as He remembers the good times He had with His family. Tony Toponi, Who is still looking for Fievel, encounters Fievel's Family, and join on the search. Fievel who is still wandering, encounters the cat from the boat again, and Fievel Asks the cat to put Him out of His misery. The cat refused, and said that He didn’t mean to scare Fievel, as He introduced Himself as Nicholai, and said that He only went on the boat to find a better home. Fievel hears Tanya's voice, then His father's violin playing, which snaps Fievel out of His despair, and runs toward His family as Nicholai wishes Fievel the best of luck. a few months later, Fievel's family is readying themselves for Halloween in a few days. Henri visits and offers Fievel and His family a look at the completed Statue of Liberty. riding on the backs of Henri and the pigeons, The Mousekewitz family enjoy the view, well, except for the mom. Mausheimer and Honest John are Prepared to begin their next election, Tony and Bridget are engaged to marry in a few months, and Tiger takes leadership of the Maulers, not to harm any mice, but to help Other cats in New York. In a mid-credits scene, Warren T is still stuck at Hong Kong impoverished and poor, but sees potential henchcats to recruit in His extortion plan. Songs Cast Quotes Lead Mauler - Ok. Ante up. (Five of the six cats put in a few coins in the pot as the one who didn't folds) Whoa. not yet. It's not Your turn. (the cat annoyingly picks His hand back up, as Fievel sneaks past a sleeping cat.) Tiger - Huh? Oh. Ah! Nathan, You got any Jokers? Nathan - Jokers? Ugh... Tiger, I told You, It's poker we're playing. Not Go fish. Besides, the Joker isn't supposed to be in that deck. (Tosses the Joker away.) Tiger - Well... Now, I know. But, How can anyone focus with this Cacophony? (Shudders.) Lead Mauler - Tiger, Remember. (Eats a chicken leg.) So long as the boss plays, It's called Culture. Mauler - Really? I thought It was pronounced Couscous. Changes * In lieu of Fievel’s family going in the boat to America, his family is already on it, as Fievel looks worried, that he’ll never return to his original home, but his father assures him that America will be just as good. * A scene where Tony uses firecrackers to scare off some cats so, he and Fievel can get inside an uptown area of New York. * Instead of Fievel waking up in Orphan's Alley, along with the orphans (known as the Street Arabs in the model sheets) breaking Fievel’s spirit, Fievel wakes up under the pier, and wanders in despair as Fievel remembers his good memories with his family, back home in Russia. * A bonus scene in the mid-credits shows an impovershed Warren T. Cat in a street of Hong Kong as the Mott Street Maulers talk with many of the female Siamese cats in Kowloon. Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Universal Pictures Category:An American Tail Category:Reboot